Murray Cook/Gallery
Gallery MurrayasBaby.jpg|Murray as baby and his mom Jean Murrayasababy.jpg|Murray as a baby Babymurray.jpg|Murray as a baby YoungMurrayCook.jpg|Young Murray sitting on Santa's lap in Christmas 1963 Murrayasachild.jpg|Murray as a schoolboy File:MurrayCook'sClass.jpg|Murray and his clasas Murrayplayingtheguitar.jpg|Murray playing guitar TheTransitors.jpg|Murray in "The Transitors" FingerGuns.jpg|Murray in "Finger Guns" Murrayinthe80s.jpg|Murray in the 1980s File:MurrayCookin1991.jpg|Murray in 1991 MurrayCookandAnthonyField.jpg|Murray Cook and Anthony Field MurrayCookasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Murray as Dorothy the Dinosaur Wiggleswithfansintheearlydays.jpg|The Wiggles with fans in the early days Earlywigglesconcert.jpg|An Early Wiggles Concert UncleNoah'sArk-Prologue.jpg|Murray on Wiggle Time MurrayCook.jpg|Murray in 1993 MurrayCookandGregPage.jpg|Murray Cook and Greg Page MurrayCookandJeffFatt.jpg|Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt Dr.Murray.jpg|Murray dressed as a doctor to be Dr. Murray Georgia'sSong-Prologue.jpg|Murray and two kids in a skit of Georgia's song MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Murray and Georgia Cook in the end credits of "Big Red Car" File:MurrayStretchExercising.jpg|Murray stretch exercising HavingFunattheBeach-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Anthony with five kids drawing pictures Murrayin1996.jpg|Murray on backstage in a Wiggles video MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|A picture of Murray at a Wiggles concert in 1996 Murrayin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Murray in 1997 promo picture. MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" bonus clip. Murrayin1997.jpg|A photo of Murray in a career of The Wiggles Movie. MurrayatDoor.jpg|Murray in TV Series 1 promo picture MurrayinTVSeries1.JPG|Murray's title in TV Series 1 File:MurrayCookinBangShangaLang.jpg|Murray in "Bang Shang a Lang" MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-CookonAirplane.jpg|Murray and his daughter, Georgia on airplane MurrayCookinNewYorkCity.jpg|Murray in New York City MurrayCookin2001.jpg|Murray in 2001 MurrayCookandSamMoran.jpg|Murray and Sam MurrayCookinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray in "The Making of Space Dancing" MurrayCookon60Minutes.jpg|Murray on "60 Minutes" File:MurrayCookonSlide.jpg|Murray on slide MurrayCookinCalifornia.jpg|Murray in California MurrayCookinTrailer.jpg|Murray in trailer MurrayCookinHotel.jpg|Murray in hotel MurrayCookonRoveLive.jpg|Murray on "Rove Live" MurrayCookinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Murray Cook in "The Wiggles Take on the World" MurrayCookatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Murray at Outstanding Achievement Awards PierreBonBon.jpg|Murray as Pierre BonBon BangShangaLang.jpg|Murray in "Bang Shang a Lang" MurrayCookandTheWiggles'AsiaTourPoster.jpg|Murray showing The Wiggles' Asia Tour poster MurrayCookandBrettClarke.jpg|Murray and Brett Clarke MurrayCookandPaulPaddick.jpg|Murray and Paul Paddick MurrayCookonDecember2003.jpg|Murray in December 2003 File:MurrayCookin2004.jpg|Murray in 2004 MurrayCookatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Murray at Australian Catholic University MurrayCookatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Murray at Sydney Town Hall MurrayCookatUnityHallHotel.jpg|Murray at Unity Hall Hotel MurrayCookandRichardStevens.jpg|Murray and Richard Stevens File:MurrayCookinPhiladelphia.jpg|Murray in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania MurrayCookandLynMoran.jpg|Murray and Lyn Moran MurrayCookinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios MurrayCookinOnTheRoadWithTheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "On the Road with the Wiggles" MurrayCookonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Murray on "Spicks and Specks" MurrayCookonSunrise.jpg|Murray on "Sunrise" Murray'sGuitarSavedtheWorld.jpg MurrayCookandKylieMinogue.jpg|Murray and Kylie Minogue MurrayandSamin2011.PNG|Murray and his craziness! MinuteswithMurray-Episode1.jpg|Murray in "Minutes with Murray" MurrayCookinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Murray in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing!" documentary AnthonyandMurrayinPopGotheWigglesConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing bass guitar and acoustic guitar MurrayCookin2011.jpg|Murray playing red electric guitar Wiggles-show.jpg|Murray in Wiggly Circus LIVE MinuteswithMurray-Episode1.jpg|Murray in "Minutes With Murray" Murrayandmegmunro.jpg|Murray and his Wife, Meg Munro MurrayCookatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Murray at ARIA Hall of Fame MurrayCookandMegMunroinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Murary in "ARIA Awards" backstage File:MurrayCookin2012.jpg|Murray in 2012 MurrayCookandPaulField.jpg|Murray and Paul Field MurrayCookandLachyGillespie.jpg|Murray and Lachy Gillespie MurrayCookandFitz.jpg|Murray and Fitz MurrayCookonTenFromtheLine.jpg|Murray on "Ten From the Line" File:MurrayCook,LachyGillespieandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Murray, Lachy and Emma MurrayinTakingOff!.jpg|Murray in "Taking Off!" Murraycookgregpageandpaulfield.jpg Murraydancingonstage.jpg Murrayasaguestonstage.jpg MurrayCookandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Murray and Emma Watkins 0 (10).jpg|Murray in 2011 0 (16).jpg|Murray In Sailing Around The World Tour 2005 MurrayCook,TheFieldBrothersandKeithPotger.jpg|Murray, Paul, John and Keith MurrayCookandPaulFieldin2013.jpg|Murray and Paul in 2013 DrMurraytheCook.jpg|Dr. Murray the Cook DennistheDentist.jpg|Murray as Dennis the Dentist MurrayCookandTheWiggles.jpg|Murray and the Wiggles MurrayCookatWigglesHeadquarters.jpg|Murray at Wiggles Headquarters TheWigglesTeam.jpg|Murray's name in "Go Santa Go!" end credits MurrayCookinhisHouse.jpg|Murray in his house MurrayCookinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Murray in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" MurrayCookandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayCookinYouAmI.jpg|Murray in the band "You Am I" Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries